


You'll Get Used To It | Gavin900 Prompt Collection

by Funkspiel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Blindness, Body Horror, Bondage, Denial of Feelings, Dildos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemas, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, Inflatable Dildos, Inflation, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Link, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Probing, Sex Toys, Sick!Gavin, Sickfic, Temporary Blindness, Vampires, drugged, mentions of past rape, omega!Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: A collection of Gavin900 prompts I've filled on Tumblr. Kinks very, please read chapter notes at beginning for tags/kinks.





	1. Sick!Fic / Non-Con Drugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed makes the mistake of trying to work with a fever -- one RK900 is more than happy to rectify.
> 
> Tags: Drugging, Non-Con/Dub-Con Drugging, Fever, Disorientation

“Detective Reed, it would appear that you’re running a temperature.”

Gavin’s brows furrowed. That sounded an awful lot like that plastic prick the captain had saddled him with. Jesus, was he even annoying him in his dreams now? Only… no… Gavin couldn’t remember falling asleep. Then again, it would explain all the flamingos. Even if the flamingos were gone now. Whatever, fuck it, the important bit was that he was starting to dream about that plastic asshat, and Gavin had to draw the fucking line somewhere or the thing would start following him home. Before he knew it, he’d be like that pushover Hank; eating salads and shit.

He swatted at the hand at his brow with a curled mouth and a snarl and fluttered his eyes open to glare only – holy fuck, wow, that’s bright, no thank you – and closed them again. 

He did, however, jerk away so that he wasn’t leaning back in his chair anymore and promptly hit his head on the desk when he tried to bury it in his hands. His brain erupted into a crescendo of FUCK OFF NO OW WHY FUCKING ROBOTS SHIT FUCK DAMN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE DESK DOING THERE?!

Some of which he evidently said aloud because RK900 promptly responded with a soft and simple, “It’s where it always is, sir.”

Gavin spun in his chair, squinted one eye open and pointed at him.

“Shut the fuck up, robocop, I didn’t fucking ask you.”

Or at least that was what he had planned to snarl. Instead his accusatory finger curled limply in the air as he was attacked by a sudden coughing fit, his breaths coming in short, thready wheezes between harsh, hacking coughs. When finally it abated, he sunk into his chair until barely the top of his head peaked over its top and scowled, daring RK900 to comment.

RK900 stared at him patiently, hands clasped behind his back, face cool as ever.

“Better?” He asked.

“Take a fucking guess.”

“Then you admit that you’re feeling unwell?” RK900 asked simply, and Gavin felt the corner of his mouth expose a tooth in his sudden, sharp annoyance. The bastard thought he could manipulate him! 

“I didn’t fucking say that.”

“My scans are telling me that your respiratory function has decreased based off the intensity of that fit, the length of the episode and the sound of your breathing post-episode. There’s no shame in taking a sick day if you are unwell, detective. Shall I inform the captain that you’ll be heading home early?”

“No, you shall  _not_ inform him fucking anything because there’s nothing fucking wrong, you dipshit. I’m  _fine._  What the fuck do you care any how?”

“Our chances of cracking our current case rely heavily upon your ability to perform at peak capacity. If you’re unwell, it’s best for everyone if you heal as quickly as possible so we can continue our investigation.”

Without looking away, Gavin reached awkwardly behind him, pointedly ignoring the used tissues that fell to the floor from his questing fingers, and dragged his tablet in front of him.

“I’m at peak whatever. Now fuck off and let me work,” he growled, then looked down. End of fucking discussion, case closed, dismissed. To RK900′s credit, the android didn’t press further. Then, shockingly enough, he said:

“Of course. You must just be hitting that… what is it that you call it? The 3 o’clock wall? I’ll get you a coffee and we can jump back into the case.”

RK900 was already walking away by the time Gavin’s shocked eyes shot to look at him. When he had first been assigned the android, he had asked the thing to get him a coffee countless times. He had  _always_ been denied. RK900 did not classify itself as deviant even though it was free, but it was even trickier about what it would or would not obey than Connor had been pre-freedom. RK900 always had a non-arguable excuse  _not_ to serve Gavin. 

Gavin startled when suddenly the android was back and a hot cup was being pushed into his hands, fingers curling around his own to ensure his grip was tight. He blushed angrily and stammered something filthy, but RK900 just crossed to his own desk and pulled up the files on his own tablet.

“You poisoned this, didn’t you?” Gavin muttered skeptically.

RK900 shook his head, unfazed.

“Of course not. Now, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary with any of the photographs from your source, detective? I’ve performed multiple scans, but nothing stands out to me. I’m afraid your source may be leading us on a wild goose chase,” RK900 said in his even, steady tone. It was hard to focus when he talked like that. Smooth and constant, like the ebbing of waves. Gavin took a heavy sip from his coffee – two big gulps – and willed the caffeine to kick in as he leaned forward. 

He swiped through the photographs, his scowl softening as they focused on real work, only – the details of the photos felt immense now. He had thought he had caught something earlier. But now that he thought about it, there had been flamingos in the desks that surrounded him at the time, too, and could very well have been a dream. He ran his fingernails over his stubble and grunted.

Had he found something? He swiped, but the details all began to bleed together. He coughed into his sleeve and dared RK900 to comment on it with a quick glare, but the android was busy looking through their contact’s folder and personal info. 

Gavin felt a chill creep down his spine and chased it with another healthy gulp of coffee. He pulled his coat tighter and leaned back – only, nope, nope, that made everything lunge sickeningly – and promptly leaned back in. He took a deep, whistling, congested breath and closed his eyes.

He waited for RK900 to call him out. He didn’t.

When he opened his eyes, both RK900s were just reading their tablets.

…both.

Gavin blinked rapidly, but then two RK900s became three. He rubbed at his eyes and listed somewhat to the right before he caught himself and promptly sat up as straight as possible. When he opened his eyes – embarrassed and confused and hoping RK900 hadn’t noticed – the android was already on his feet.

“Excellent, it’s working. I’ll be right back.”

“What?” Gavin tried to asked, only to cringe at the cottonmouth way it barely left his mouth recognizably. Fingers suddenly buried into his hair and soothed sweaty strands back from his burning brow. He groaned, grateful for the cold touch, and almost forgot he was angry. His eyes felt heavy, then he realized they had been closed for a while. He tried to open them. It took a while, but he managed.

When he did, RK900 was pulling on his coat and packing Gavin’s backpack. He grabbed Gavin’s motorcycle keys just as he reached to snatch them, catching on.

“You’re hardly capable of driving at the moment, detective,” he said calmly as he packed, as though nothing were wrong. “The cold medicine I spiked your coffee with has a rather heavy side effect that induces fatigue.“

“You… you drugged me…?” Gavin asked. He’d be mortified by the way he was beginning to melt and loll into  his seat if he weren’t so tired. RK900 slung the backpack over his shoulder and looked at him silently for a long moment.

“Yes,” he finally said. “For the benefit of the mission.”

“S’not yur ca…call,” Gavin slurred. It took him a while to realize his eyes had slipped closed again. Someone clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Hank suddenly said from the darkness, laughing more than Gavin would like. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Sh’u… shuddap.”

Hands. Hands beneath his knees and his back. Something warm and firm against his cheek. He woke hours later in his bed, unaware that he had fallen asleep in RK900′s arms. Unaware that he had been carried bridal style out of the  _bull pen_ full of  _his coworkers_ and brought home. Aware only of the fingers playing kindly with his hair, the firmness of the belly beneath his cheek, and the way RK900 looked in his bed, focused on files as he played with Gavin’s hair absent mindedly. Gavin stared at the image they made in the mirror opposite his bed and blinked, slow and confused and exhausted, before purring a soft little note of content and falling back asleep.

Content from the haze of medicine that allowed him, for once, to accept kindness for what it was. To not fight and spit and curse. To simply let his partner help him.

He began to snore again and RK900 smiled. 


	2. Inflatable Dildos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 let's Gavin take the lead.
> 
> Tags: Inflatable Dildos, Sex Toys, Bottom!RK900

Gavin didn’t know how to identify this. A relationship felt too real, but RK900 was no longer simply the android procured from CyberLife after the revolution. He was no longer just nuts and bolts and a gesture of good will from a corrupt organization. He had expressions Gavin could identify despite the minuteness of their differences. He had tones that Gavin could translate; something he hadn’t realized was tricky until one of the other officers had nearly flipped on the guy, thinking his tone as flippant rather than professional. 

He wouldn’t call it love. That was… just the thought of it left him grimacing, unsure and instantly flighty. But Nines wasn’t just a toaster anymore either, and he didn’t know when the fuck that had happened. He still spat venom at him – words like tincan and plastic prick and glorified dish washer – but the words were more like muscle memory than barbs. More like; Jesus, he was about to call it  _pet names_.

He didn’t know when it happened. Was it the first time Nines had pinned him against a locker in the showers, teeth sharp and reproachful when he nipped his lip swollen and ground a thigh into the heat between Gavin’s legs until the unruly man could do little else but beg. Was it the time Nines had taken him in his own bed? Or the time in the patrol car (specifically the car that Hank and Connor would be taking mere hours laters)? That time on his knees? On Nines lap? Nines on his dick, tight and writhing perfectly? His fingers? Teeth? The ropes?

Or was it… the time Nines had actually brought him coffee without prompting? Or the way he stayed after that stray gun shot – the damage superficial to his arm, but far more affective to the android. 

Or was it times like this where RK900 – made for power and control – let Gavin lead? 

Gavin’s pupils blew wide as he spread the androids legs a little further and marveled at the toy, so thin at the moment, speared into such a small furl of pink. He pet the muscle as it curled reflexively around the plastic intrusion and wondered if that was a simulation or an actual, unbidden reaction. He wanted to know. He wanted to see RK900 melt. 

He wanted to see him feel the way he often made Gavin feel; soft, fuzzy, far away. Mistakes forgotten, bum shoulder distant. Comfortable in the knowledge that the man playing his nerves like a violin knew what he was doing; that he was safe.

“Shit you look so good, you fucking prick,” Gavin snarled on an awed breath as he took in the long, shivering plain of RK900′s abdomen, the rise of his pectorals, the way those rose from how the android’s hands were tied behind his head – ropes that were more a symbol than an actual restraint. Not one hair out of place, not one blemish. 

Would he trust him? Would he let Gavin soften him?

Gavin slipped down to try and bruise those lips. It just left his own swollen, RK900 so eager to devour his gesture whole. He panted into those open lips, gaze fastened on startling blue, and found anticipation in those eyes. Anticipation instead of steadfast knowledge. 

“If it bothers you,” Nines said, licking his perfect lips, “Then do something about it.”

Gavin grinned and nipped his lip again.

“I’m going to make you  _beg_ ,” he promised and formed his right hand into a fist, triggering the thin and tiny sensors he had stuck to his palm to signal the toy inside Nines to inflate marginally. He dove back in before RK900 could even ask ‘is that it?’

He licked and nipped. At his jaw, his mouth, his lips, his neck; and all the while he ground one jean clad knee up into the base of the toy, grinding. Something widened in the pupils of Nine’s eyes. Gavin grinned.

“So. Fucking.  _Hot_.” He growled, punctuating each word with a pump. The toy had RK900′s rim snug now, not truly taut but noticeably fuller. “Can’t wait to see you mewling.”

Nines opened his mouth, but Gavin pumped the toy twice in quick succession before grinding down with his thigh and his pelvis, heart thumbing at the way Nines words actually fizzled out in his mouth, the closest to wanton he had ever seen him. 

Gavin leaned back to catch sight of that winking hole, pink and round and twitching around a toy the girth of a few fingers. He pet his rim and found the skin warm, flushed from the intrusion. RK900 had not been programmed for this, but Gavin had done some research. Kamski was a horny bitch. The internal circuitry of an android was particularly sensitive in a spot rather similar to a prostate. Enough pressing could leave them overwhelmed in ways that they had imagined. Gavin couldn’t wait to see Nine’s eyes rolling.

“Gavin,” RK900 breathed. Still steady, but definitely not so sharp. Gavin looked up past the straining of the android’s dick to see Nines watching him. Curious. Eager.

Gavin smiled and squeezed those meaty thighs, leaving white thumb prints that faded immediately. He lowered himself slowly, eyes on Nines all the while, as he kissed either side of the android’s prick and slowly, so slowly, licked his way down. Down past tender skin to the android’s writhing hole. The skin was hot and puffy beneath his tongue. He nosed the toy at the base and one of Nines’ feet jerked minutely beside him. 

Good.

Gavin licked and sucked at that rim, pulling skin from the toy for a second before releasing and starting all over again.

“Gavin,” Nines said again, the tone strange.

Gavin pumped his hand and Nines’ breath actually hitched. He licked harder, prying at that muscle to trace the plastic beneath. Nines’ hips lurched. Gavin pulled at his hole with his thumbs and blew on the drool slicked ass before him.

“Ready to beg?” Gavin asked.

“You wish–” Nines bit down on his lip before Gavin’s next pump could steal a moan from his throat, but the man still knew he had won it. That Nines was just barely holding on. He looked at the taut ring of the android’s hole and tapped the base of the toy, pushing slightly this way and that until Nines’ hips lurched again, no longer minute.

Gavin purred.

“Oh baby, yea, just like that,” he mumbled, tongue filled with nonsense as he traced that puffy entrance and watched a set of fluids slowly begin to burble out from around the toy. His eyes widened. His teeth flashed white in the dull gray of his apartment. “ _Oh baby.”_

He took the toy by its base and slowly, ever so slowly, drew it out to its tip. It was somewhat larger than a large cock now, and Gavin couldn’t look away from the way the android’s hole moved so easily around the toy; so much more adaptable than a man’s flesh.

He twirled the tip around inside the very beginning of Nines’ entrance and watched the android curled his hands over and over at the headboard, still tied by sheer will alone. Will to let Gavin lead. His zipper felt keenly sharp against his own prick inside his pants, tighter than he could remember – more because RK900 was strictly anti-pants in most of their exploits. 

He pumped his hand twice, just to the point where the stretch would return on the plunge back in, and purred, “Do you want it?”

RK900′s mouth fell open lewdly, only to tense at the last second, just before the words Gavin was looking for. But almost. Nines knew it and Gavin knew it too. He swirled the toy again in wider and wider circles, still to shallow for any true pleasure. 

“Gavin,” he growled, rough – hoarse in a way Gavin couldn’t recall ever hearing from the unit before. Human. Something panged in Gavin’s chest.

“Ask me, baby,” Gavin said, softer now as he leaned toward RK900′s lips. “Ask me, fuck, just ask me.”

Nines looked at him for a moment that felt like a century, the blue of his eyes endless as he shifted back and forth, looking for something in Gavin’s face. He was beginning to think it wasn’t going to happen, that RK900 would leave him silent and steady.

But then Nines lips parted.

“Fuck me, Gavin,” he said, soft –  _intimate? plastic? partner? lover?_ – and finally, earnestly, brokenly, “ _Please_.”

He plunged the toy back in, mouth hot against Nines’ as they met in the middle to sear that moment into eternity. Wet squelching filled the room beneath quick, human breaths and synthetic ones too overwhelmed to remember it was unnecessary. The toy was so wide now it pressed in on the sensitive circuitry in Nines’ body from all sides. It left the normally pristine android with rolling eyes and curling toes and hair not quick so perfect. His fingers writhed but the ropes stayed snug around his wrists. His legs drew tight around Gavin.

“Gavin,” he gasped, his voice filled with static as something bloomed and rose within his coding. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Gavin said as he sped up his thrusting, his own hips grinding down irregularly, spasmodically, unable to control his own arousal but unable to deal with it properly. 

Nines’ hips pulsed up. Once, twice. Gavin pumped his fist. Nines lips fell open on a moan that Gavin memorized, eyes caught on the vibration of his throat and the slackness of his mouth; the way his eyes rolled back, lost. His dick throbbed and shot synthetic white across his naked stomach and onto Gavin’s shirt. He writhed, limbs jerking like he had been struck with a live wire, before finally he melted beneath Gavin, slack and floating.

Gently, Gavin removed the toy. Gingerly he lifted up from the android’s hips, careful of his zipper against his dick. His prick throbbed in his pants. He wanted to release himself then and there. To jerk off to the stupid, blissed out look on Nines’ face he never thought he’d see. To spread his own white mark across the android’s stomach.

But Nines whined and he reached out for him. He thought of how Nines eased him down. How Nines waited, anchored him, focused on him.

“Fucking fuck,” he whispered hoarsely. It was a testament to the android’s sensitivity that he had not caught the words – frustrated and appalled. Nines didn’t see Gavin palm himself once, desperate and seemingly angry, before looking at Nines and sighing. 

This hadn’t… This hadn’t been about Gavin, after all. He didn’t know why, but to jack off on Nines’ stomach when he had given himself over felt… wrong. He’d save the memory for the morning. For now he wrapped himself around Nines like a demented, pouty octopus and snorted at the way Nines struggled to focus on him. Ignored the way the android softened his scowl. Pretended like he didn’t kiss the android’s freckled shoulders, blushed and imperfect from orgasm. 

He didn’t know what to call it. But it felt like home.


	3. Blind!RK900 / Hurt!Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A virus causes RK900 to temporarily lose his visual receptors. At first Gavin's a big ol' asshole about it. Then he's not.
> 
> Tags: Temporary Blindness, Hurt/Comfort

As far as they could tell it was a virus; embedded code inside of another android lying in wait for the moment the police department attempted to probe its memory. And Nines just so happened to be the unlucky android to try. They had touched, both their exoskeletons pale and perfect, and then suddenly what looked like blue veins sparkled and bloomed across the suspect’s skin, darting to the location where Nines touched him. There was a spark and a strange, horrid noise from RK900’s processes, and then stunned silence.

Gavin had a gun trained on their suspect before anyone knew what was happening. He kept him under barrel as other cops rushed forward to better pin and subdue him. Their shouted questions of “what happened?” and “what did you do to him?” fell on deaf ears. Eventually they had to move the unit to isolation.

“Are you okay?” Gavin heard Connor ask Nines softly. RK900 merely blinked as though only just coming back to the present and said, “Perfectly fine.”

And it was almost believable.

_Perfectly fine my ass._

Nines continued to act oddly after that. It was small things at first. He seemed a little dazed, as though focusing on something else entirely rather than his reports as they filed the incident in the interrogation room. Gavin said something irritated to the android – whined, really – and no comeback follower, not a single smart remark.

Later someone placed a file on RK900’s desk and he startled as though he hadn’t seen them coming. Then again, when Gavin asked for the time like the lazy little smart ass he was rather than using, say, his own tablet, Nines merely frowned in the direction the clock would be before diverting to his internal memory instead.

Gavin finally confirmed it by crumbling a loose piece of paper into a ball and very obviously tossing it at the android’s head. It popped off Nines comically, right between his perfect brows, and Gavin got the evidence he was looking for. Nines had startled on impact.

“You’re fucking blind, aren’t you?” Gavin finally stated tactfully.

Nines didn’t even bother to turn away from his report, eyes seemingly scanning over it and said, “I’m not sure how childish games resulted in that conclusion, detective.”

“I’m not sure why you’re lying, tin can, and yet here we are. Why the fuck didn’t you tell anyone?”

Blue eyes turned to face him only they didn’t quite find him, instead softly pointed over Gavin’s right shoulder. Nines’ temple was burning a steady wheel of yellow.

“It’s not worth distracting other officers from their jobs. My systems are handling it, it’s… just taking more time than anticipated.”

More time than anticipated? Well if the android didn’t want to take shit like going blind seriously, then obviously Gavin shouldn’t either. Nines didn’t seem worried, after all.

Gavin felt his thinking shift from shit, is the expensive plastic prick ok to fuck yeah, my turn to give him hell, self-absorbed bastard.

Cue three more paper balls timed precisely to the moments where Nines appeared most dazed or most focused on his reports that he couldn’t read. When Gavin pointed that out, Nines assured him that while he couldn’t see he could still absorb information via contact with the device. Gavin threw another ball at his head. RK900 blinked slowly at him before turning back to his report.

Gavin played on his phone while he had the opportunity to without Nines’ judging look. Somehow the bastard still knew. He built a castle out of playing cards on Nines’ desk, curious how high he could go without the android noticing. After a grueling amount of patience and focus, he managed to complete the little tower and let out a hoot – only for Nines to immediately blow it down with a deliberate huff out the side of his mouth. The cards scattered into a messy pile. Gavin frowned.

“Asshole,” he muttered.

“I’m not the one wasting department time with trivial games, detective,” Nines said with a strained, odd little bite to his tone. Gavin squinted at him, suspicious, but let it lie.

It wasn’t for another twenty minutes later – when Gavin had tried to get back to work – that the man actually forgot about his partner’s predicament entirely. Offhandedly he shot off a distracted, “Hey Nines, pass me that hard drive? Evidence is up my ass about getting it back into lock up.”

He held a hand out for it, eyes still on his own tablet as he tapped an angry message with his free hand telling the evidence department to shut the hell up already, he was coming. He looked up only when he realized Nines had never moved.

“Nines, don’t be a dick—” His words trailed off at the sight of his partner.

The LED on the side of RK900’s temple was whirling a steady stream of red and his face looked pinched, unusual. Almost as though…

Almost as though he were close to tears – the ugly, frustrated sort when you didn’t know how to fix a bad situation and everything you tried kept failing. The sort when you’re afraid. Almost.

Something like guilt struck Gavin in the gut with a soft oh.

“I’m sorry, detective,” Nines finally said after an obvious moment collecting himself. “I can’t seem to get my visual receptors back online. I can’t pass you that hard drive.”

Because it was buried in his desk somewhere with a dozen others. It’d take time. It’d be awkward, noticeable. People would know he was blind, that his perfect systems hadn’t corrected the issue yet.

Gavin scowled and rubbed blunt nails through his stubble noisily. He felt uncomfortable. He didn’t know how to do this. This comfort thing. And with Nines particularly – the guy made a point of making it look as though he were untouchable. To see him so fazed…

Christ, he just wanted to go back to pelting the asshole with paper again. But seeing the android so affected sucked all the fun out of Gavin’s primary and favorite way of wasting time – bullying. He looked at Nines again. At the way his face remained porcelain and perfect now that he had collected himself, but also at the way his hands trembled.

Gavin sighed.

“How much time left till you do whatever fucked up android shit you do to fix this?”

The firm line of Nines’ mouth twitched.

“Three hours, but that is just an estimate. The code is… unruly.”

“And you’re certain you can fix it. I don’t have to take you to a – fuck, what the fuck do you even call’em? An android doctor?”

Something close to a smile flickered across Nines’ face. He shook his head and the smile was gone.

“No. I can fix it.”

Gavin grunted and stood. He walked around the desk to take RK900 by the elbow and heft him up, trying not to focus too hard on the adorable confused expression on the android’s face – so similar to Connor’s in that moment – that he rarely saw on a unit so clever, so put together. And yet despite all the grief Gavin had given him, RK900 allowed himself to be dragged to his feet at Gavin’s prompting.

“Detective?”

“Come on,” Gavin growled. “You can’t fix shit while you’re also focusing on work. Humans get sick days for a reason—”

“—sick days you refuse to take—“ RK900 pointed out, interrupting him.

“—makes sense that you should too,” Gavin continued, talking a little more loudly over Nines’ jab about his lack of self-preservation.

Gavin let go of him only long enough to grab his work to take home with him and send a quick message to Connor to let the chief know what was happening—that Gavin was getting a migraine and that RK900 was accompanying him home—counting on leniency when it was asked from the face of a man who had literally permanent puppy eyes. Gavin knew he looked like a trash panda by comparison. He knew how to play the game.

Connor gave him a knowing look from across the room. Something too raw, too insightful. Gavin dragged RK900 out of the office before the kid could ask him anything about it.

He guided Nines to the car. He guided him up the stairs when they reached his apartment, through his door, and back to his bedroom. He lowered the lights to even the playing field, and no one mentioned the tenderness of his (if a little clumsy) touches.

“Gavin, this is really unnecessary,” Nines started, but for once he seemed content not to lead.

“Shut up and rest, you fucking plastic prick,” Gavin said, settling in beside Nines on the bed – thigh to thigh – to read beside him. “You’re turning me gray.”

Beside him RK900 chuckled oddly. Gavin glared at him.

“What?” He barked.

“Gray? You’re worried about me?”

“Yeah, well,” Gavin sputtered, cheeks red and painfully grateful Nines couldn’t see it. “You were doing that damn puppy eyes thing Connor does. What the fuck was I supposed to do?”

“He told me you blamed yourself,” Nines said evenly.

Gavin kicked himself for trusting that kid not to blab.

“He lied,” he shot back shortly, the sharpness of his tone cracking as RK900 settled a little more comfortably into the bed and closed his eyes, for the first time seeming to be at peace with his situation. Gavin watched as the LED slowly turned back to yellow, then a flickering yellow/blue – processing. Gavin didn’t want to think about how relieved that made him, how a coil in his gut unwound at the sight. Shit.

“Thank you, Gavin,” RK900 finally said, slow and relaxed and honest.

Gavin just grunted, unfamiliar with honest, earnest gratitude pointed in his direction. Unfamiliar with all this. But… looking at RK900 as he laid beside him, trusted him, he couldn’t help but think he could get used to this.

He cursed himself before the thought could go too far and looked back at his tablet, blushing. What the fuck was happening to him?

He didn’t get much work done.


	4. Fisting & Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets punished in the best way.
> 
> Tags: Fisting, bondage, bottom!Gavin

“Why are you only so good for me after you’ve been oh so bad, detective?” Nines asked as he added a third finger to Gavin’s hole and slowly began to spread them, opening the man from the inside. His cheeks were already so pink from earlier. He wondered if Nines' hand smarted, too.

Gavin jerked – in indignation but also to get those fingers deeper, to shut Nines up and get those fingers fucking  _deeper._ But it was useless all trussed up as he was, wrists tied expertly to the bed posts above him, knees tied to his thighs and ankles tied up to the upper bed posts as well to keep him beautifully spread. His cock jerked and dribbled on his belly as Nines’ knuckles kept passing back and forth over his rim, hinting at a fullness he wanted but evidently the android didn’t think he was ready for. 

He’d tell him how much fucking bullshit that was, how  _ready_  he was, if it weren’t for the ball gag keeping his jaw taut and his lips wet. He murmured angrily around it it, nose all scrunched up, only to moan when Nines deliberately pressed down on his prostate and let those fingers  _vibrate._

His eyes rolled back, his spine went into a tight arch, and every muscle seized. He didn’t come, not quite, but his cock did dribble something pearly as he writhed and Nines just pressed into that spot deeper.

After a long moment, he relented and waited for the worst of Gavin’s shudders to calm before beginning to slowly scissor and spread Gavin again, now with four fingers.

“Don’t you trust me to handle this, detective? My sensors are top of the line, I  _know_  when you’ll be ready. Soon, baby, but not yet.”

Gavin shuddered again.  _Baby_. He wanted to snarl, but instead he melted. His heart pounded. He mewled around the gag when Nines leaned in to kiss the fluttering of his inner thigh, his knuckles teasing him all over again. More lube was added, the squelching louder now. Nines murmured something into his skin he didn’t catch.

He could feel Nines’ thumb rubbing in a circle around his stretched out rim, tracing every bulge of his knuckles, every taut inch of skin. His cock lurched but still he didn’t come. It wasn’t enough, it was so close but it wasn’t enough.

Something like a whimper vibrated in his throat and Nines pet his thigh soothingly, tsking softly. 

“Alright, baby. It’s time.”

Nines slowly removed his hand before edging back in, four fingers and a folded in thumb. His knuckles brought him into a taut ‘o’ of skin and strain and gorgeous tension until finally his body gave into the android’s demands, melting like butter around his fist and welcoming him in. He felt his hole close and flutter weakly around the android’s wrist and then slowly the tightness returned as more and more of Nines’ wrist began to stretch him again.

It wasn’t until the android built a rhythm in his body that he felt that orgasm that had been eluding him finally nearing. His eyes rolled and he drooled helplessly around the gag as Nines punched symphonies from his body. And just when he thought it couldn’t get more overwhelming, more perfect, Nines kissed his thigh, his belly and purred, “One more surprise, baby.”

His fist began to vibrate. Gavin howled, every cord in his throat sharp against his skin as he arched and shivered and came on Nines’ fist, his spend pearly and messy across the golden tan of his belly.

He blacked out or whited out or something, because he didn’t even notice when Nines slowed his strokes, fisting him slowly and milking out every last drop from his dick by rolling his fist back and forth over his prostate. He came to just as Nines pulled his hand out, stroking his rim and marveling at the gap he had created in organic flesh. 

“Good?” He murmured through his gap, tongue heavy with sex and obscured by the ball, barely a word at all.

“Perfect,” Nines said, and when Gavin managed to crane his neck up to see him, the android’s pupils nearly eclipsed the icy blue of his eyes. “But my sensors are saying I could have achieved a more significant gape. I suppose there’s always next time.”

Gavin shivered and his softening cock jerked at the thought. Nines grinned and slowly began to untie the ropes and remove the gag, kissing Gavin’s kindly when he melted into the bed and whined.

“I’ve got you,” he purred, “You did so good, baby, I’ve got you.”

 

 


	5. Drugging, Mind Linking/Probing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK800 was sent to the precinct to help them catch the RK900 -- otherwise known throughout Chicago as the RA9, the resistance leader for androids. As the lead detective on the investigation, Gain gets saddled with Connor. But when Connor arrives on his partner's doorstep one night with a lead; but it's not what it seems.
> 
> TW: Drugging, Non-Con Drugging, Mind Link, Probing

“Hello, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

Gavin can still remember their first meeting, clear as day. CyberLife had sent Connor to the precinct to help with the investigation of an android going by RA9 that had escaped from their facilities and appeared to be infecting other androids somehow, instigating rebellion and even in some cases attacking humans, breaking the creed of robotics.

It was creepy to see him then and it was creepy to see him now standing on his porch step, drenched from the rain and smiling politely. Creepy because Connor and RA9 shared the same face. The whole reason Connor – or the RK800, as was his serial number – had been sent by CyberLife at all was because he was from the same series as the rebel android. CyberLife hoped that by having similar programming and processes, Connor would be able to provide insight that the less than tech savy policy department would have otherwise.

Heh. Much help he was in that market. They had nearly caught RA9 once. But it had been a chase where Gavin had lost track of the suspect while RK800 ran ahead, unbelievably fast. When Gavin had finally caught up RA9 was gone, disappearing atop a running train, and Connor stood dazed on a rooftop, nose bloody and out of it. Gavin chalked it up to dealing with his first failure, but still it sat sour in his stomach whenever he thought of the far-off look on Connor’s face.

But still, Gavin had RA9’s mug shot on his wall, strung out with red lines to locations and case notes and victim photos and accomplice androids, and every time he saw Connor, he saw the other android. If not for the difference of their eyes, they were nearly indistinguishable.

But Connor’s eyes were puppy-big, so very fucking earnest, and brown as coffee – and it was the only reason why Gavin hadn’t acted on instinct and shot the bastard when he had thought 4am was a great time to wake a wired, slightly drunk detective from one of his rare nights off.

“Connor, fuck, what the hell are you doing here?” Gavin snarled, scratching his calved with the heel of one foot and trying to ignore the strange sense of embarrassment that was creeping over him as he took in the difference between their attire. Connor was immaculate as ever, if wet. And Gavin…

He was in a stained, ratty t-shirt from his academy days that had shrunk after a few too many years in the dryer, showing off the littlest bit of his belly over the waist of his thankfully boring looking boxers. The logo on his shirt was faded and had some ancient social slang that he could barely remember anymore, but it was his softest shirt – he couldn’t bear to part with it.

He promised himself he’d burn it in the morning and resisted the urge to tug at the frayed hem of his shirt, all too aware that while he’s wasn’t out of shape, his stomach was soft just where it was exposed – a little spot of the faintest pudge that no amount of sit-ups seemed to get rid of as age began to slow him down.

He thought for a moment he caught Connor looking him up and down, but the android didn’t miss a beat.

“We need to go, Detective. The station received a lead about RA9. As the head detective on the case, they want you to investigate. May I come in? I can catch you up while you get ready.”

Gavin scowled but continued to bar the entrance to his home by leaning his forearm against its frame, scrubbing his blunt nails into a night’s worth of stubble noisily. He made a show of considering Connor’s words before wrinkling his nose and disappearing back into his home – keen on the kitchen and some coffee.

“It’s too early for this shit, trash can,” he called grumpily over his shoulder, listening as Connor stepped into his home and closed the door behind himself. “And I didn’t get nothing from the station, so I think you’re full of bullshit.”

“I told the chief I would inform you first hand. To save time. Detective, were you aware that your electricity bill is overdue?”

Gavin didn’t even need to look to know the android was snooping on his open tablet.

“Stop nosing through my shit, you plastic freak. This isn’t an invitation for you to snoop around. Keep it up and I’ll throw you back in the rain,” he said as he continued with the process of making himself fresh coffee, the smell of the grounds waking him up a little.

“Of course, detective. Apologies…”

Gavin grunted, unconvinced.

“Alright, so what’s the big deal, huh?” He asked as his coffee maker began to burble and heat his water, pattering slowly into the bulb of its pitcher. He leaned his hip on his counter and crossed his arms, trying to look imposing in his pajamas.

“As I said, the station received an anonymous tip on RA9’s location—”

“—Stop jerking my chain, asshole. I don’t care what you say, the chief would’ve contacted me first hand if we had gotten information that important. You weren’t even supposed to be at the precinct anymore, it’s after hours. So what the hell is going on? Start talking or get out. M’too old, too hung over and too tired for your shit right now.”

Connor blinked at him, as though recalibrating the conversation in his mind, before taking on an earnest expression.

“Fair enough, detective. The station didn’t receive any intel, but I did. An android sent me a location, but considering the source I didn’t think you’d take it seriously—”

“—naw dip, you think?” Gavin snorted, turning back to his coffee as the machine began to chirp, pouring the black stuff into a mug that read: If you can read this, fuck off. “I don’t know if you messed the memo or if your circuits shorted or what, but the androids are rebelling, you dumb bastard. We can’t go running blind after a lead just because you think they’re telling the truth. It’s great way to get my ass shot. Or worse.”

He took an unimpressed sip from his coffee and looked at the clock. 4:30am. Jesus, he was going to suffer in the morning because of this. So much for catching up on his sleep. He could particularly feel the dark circles beneath his eyes bruising even more.

“I understand your hesistance, detective. Let me just show you and I think you’ll agree we need to investigate this,” he began to babble quickly, eager and earnest as a puppy. In hindsight Gavin would curse the way he softened watching the young android jump at the opportunity to prove himself, distracted by the thought cute for a stupid piece of plastic when Connor rushed to reach into the inside of his coat and –

Gavin didn’t have enough time to react when Connor pulled out a small, unremarkable pistol instead of proof, aiming at Gavin and pulling the trigger with machine like speed and accuracy. The bullet was nearly silent, just a soft little pop filled the house; too quiet to alert the neighbors. Gavin jerked as something thumped into his shoulder, so fast he nearly didn’t feel it; but the sharp sensation of something sticking into him quickly chased the numbness away – only to get swallowed up by nothingness once more.

He staggered and dropped his coffee. It burned his feet as it the mug shattered, spilling his drink all over his bare feet and ankles, spreading across the floor. He barely registered that though, too preoccupied with the sight of a dart sticking out of his right shoulder, capped with a little feathered end that poofed out comically.

Connor was already surging forward to catch him when he began to stagger, holding him up easily even as the drug stole the strength from his knees and his limbs turned to useless noodles.

“Wha’th’fuu—” He slurred, tongue thick in his mouth as the world grew strange and blurry around him, focused only in the very center-most part of his vision. He managed to grab onto Connor with his right arm, his hand surprisingly strong in compared to the rest of his body; but Connor seemed unbothered.

“Apologies about your feet, detective, but thankfully your coffee wasn't scalding. You shouldn’t suffer and significant burns, just a little pinkening and discomfort,” Connor said, sounding truly worried as he threw one of Gavin’s arms around his shoulder and began to ease him across the room and to the couch. He lowered him gently even as Gavin growled and squirmed uselessly, melting into the couch like a sack of potatoes. Connor knelt to check his feet. Distantly Gavin thought he heard the front door open again, but wasn’t sure and couldn’t convince his head to turn and check. He was limp as a rag doll, the only thing moving was his heart as it pounded inside his chest.

Fingers traced the pink spots on his feet gently, then lips fell to kiss them. He wanted to jerk away, but his feet didn’t listen. All he could do was squawk strangely, confused. His eyes jerked from Connor to a shadow that crossed to stand before him and Gavin let out a strange, shattered little noise.

Behind Connor the RA9 suspect hovering above them both like a monolith, his shadow all-consuming. His eyes seemed to nearly glow in the dim light of Gavin’s living room, bright like stars and sharper than Connor’s, more like a wolf than a puppy. He wore a form fitting black turtleneck and slate grey slacks, his shoes shiny and crisp by comparison to Connor’s every-man work shoes.

Oh Jesus, oh fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Gavin tried one last ditch effort to get away, but his body just twitched lazily, one hand gripping the couch in an iron fist while the rest of him melted uselessly from the drugs. He was going to die. He should have followed his gut, he should have known the kid was in on it the moment he came staggering back from that chase with a bloodied nose and eyes wider than normal.

He should have known.

“Don’t fret, Detective Reed. We’re not here to hurt you,” RA9 said, his face passive and yet somehow soothing. Gavin shuddered.

“You’re very important,” Connor said, as though Gavin were something special like a sunrise rather than a man nearing middle aged, wearing ill-fitting clothing, breath tainted with a hint of cheap bourbon.

Gavin made a garbled, indistinct noise that was close to “What the fuck?” – at least, close enough. Connor shifted as RA9 suddenly began to move forward, slowly easing down to straddle Gavin’s lap. The detective gulped, sweat beginning to bead on his back and his brow.

RA9 settled one large hand flat over the racing of Gavin’s heart and rubbed a thumb over it as though to soothe him, as though that alone could calm its thundering. He seemed entrance by the beat of it, wolf-like eyes caught on his chest.

“If someone on the CPD merely understood our plight, things would be so different. I just know it,” RA9 murmured softly. “But they will not listen. They do not want to. It is easier to remain ignorant than to deal with change, and I can’t make them listen. But you… You’re special, Gavin.”

Gavin sucked in a sharp, shallow breath as RA9’s left hand lost the pink palor of human skin, fading in patches to reveal porcelain white all the way to his forearm. He took Gavin’s hand gently, easing his fingers from their clutch on the couch before lacing his white plastic fingers with Gavin’s own. It had been a long time since Gavin had lost control of the illusion of his prosthetic arm, but as those fingers wove with his he felt the color began to bleed from his hand, mirroring RA9’s white grip with his own, revealing his plastic replacement arm.

“You will be able to hear me,” RA9 said, eyes soft where they took in the sight of Gavin’s prosthetic. Not a second later images began to barrage Gavin’s mind, messages sent through the transcoding programmed into his prosthetic, turning digital information into signals in his nerves, feeding straight into his brain. His yelped and his eyes rolled as he tried to keep up with and focus on images that weren’t really there, barely able to fathom digital information in his organic mind. But he saw it, everything. RA9’s life, his dreams for the world, the suffering and plight of the androids. Fear, hope, a desire to live. Laugh, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. His mind was overwhelmed with snippets from speeches throughout history, words from civil rights leaders that rang true today, always. It felt like centuries, but in seconds RA9 had conveyed to him what should have taken hours of conversation, days even. He felt as though his mind had been rewritten, a door opened he hadn’t even realized was there. He sluggishly blinked, disoriented, then looked to see his hand still pale and shaking in RA9’s grip, the android’s lips pressed to his knuckles like a lover.

“You are free,” RA9 said into his knuckles, his lips brushing intimately over the plastic. “That’s all we want. To be free. Help us. Help me.”

Gavin sucked in a shivering breath and nodded.


	6. Soft Sex, Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request (from Tumblr): Everybody thinks Gavin likes it rough in bed. With Nines he does come as the android whispers filth in his ear about how Gavin's weak human body will give way to his android one whether he likes it or not. But after a few nights Nines begins to assess Gavin's orgasms and discovers that Gavin seems to prefer soft, cuddly sex. Because the reality is that Gavin's kink? Really gentle love making.
> 
> Tags: Soft sex, bondage, feelings

“I want to try something. Do you trust me?”

Nines sounded so earnest beneath the pale politeness of his tone, so still as he watched Gavin’s face for his reaction. The man felt his dick jump at the idea of Nines having thought of something new for them to try in the bedroom, considering their previous proclivities up until that point. So of course, he earnestly agreed.

Nines tied him to the bed with butter soft leather cuffs and chains that attached, holding his hands taut to either bed post. Another set around his ankles, spreading him out for whatever Nines’ had planned for him. His dick throbbed and bobbed against his naked belly, smearing excited dollops across his skin. 

Nines stood at the foot of the bed, still clad in his tight black turtle neck and soft slate slacks, pristine in comparison to Gavin’s nakedness. He seemed preoccupied with the visuals of his work, taking Gavin in like he were a painting rather than a man ready to get fucked so hard he’d feel it when he tried to walk the next morning.

“You just gonna stand there and stare, tin can? Get on with it, show me whatever new kink you got planned.”

Gavin grinned like a fox as finally Nines began to move. Eager for a paddle, the flat palm of Nines’ hand, the stretch of a toy or nipple clamps. Even just bondage and a rough pounding; though this would hardly be the first time they tried that. But Nines reached for nothing, nor did he ever raise his hand. Never tweaked his nipples or slid his cock into a cage.

Instead he leaned down and brushed his lips against the soft flesh of Gavin’s belly like a prayer, licking just a little before kissing the skin he found there tenderly. Despite himself, Gavin’s breath hitched. 

He wriggled suddenly in his bonds, confused and irritated.

“What the  _fuck_  do you think you’re doing!?”

“Experimenting,” Nines whispered against his skin, deep and throaty. “Your pupils have expanded, your heart rate has increased. You’re arroused, Gavin–”

“–Well, fuck,  _yeah;_ you tied me up. Quit it with that chick shit and  _fuck me_  already–”

“The last time we copulated I monitored your vitals as I always do, and I noticed something peculiar. For as much as you say you want it rough,” he said between soft, pecking, worshipping kisses his Gavin’s belly and chest, each one raising his heart beat and making him flush. “Demand it, even. You like  _this_.”

Gavin thrashed in his bonds, only to still and suck in a breath when Nines latched gently onto a nipple and began to teeth and suck at it in faint, teasing little pulls. He’d lap over it with a wide tongue, then follow through with a faint nipple, switching back and forth between the two as Gavin’s belly grew wetter and wetter with excitement.

“I-I don’t, I  _don’t_  like ch-chick shit,” he stuttered, jaw so tight as he tried to force the moans from his tone, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t hide the way he shivered, couldn’t duck his face away to veil the blush that rose on his cheeks or the way his eyes rolled from pleasure.

“I just want to try this,” Nines said. “Just once. We never have to do it again if you don’t like it.”

“Nines–”

“–Use your safe word if you hate it that much, Gavin. I will stop. I promise.”

The android pulled back for a moment, eyes fixated on Gavin’s as he waited. Gavin opened his mouth to blurt out his word, only – his balls were so full. He wanted release, and Nines… Nines looked so damn earnest. He could do it, just this once. If that’s what Nines really wanted. Didn’t mean  _he_  liked it soft.  _Nines_  did. And that wasn’t so bad.

When he said nothing Nines resumed his task of debauching him with his tongue and tender nipping teeth, pulling soft sounds from Gavin’s throat that he’d  _never_  admit he made. He switched to playing with the man’s nipples with a hand as he crawled forward to suck Gavin’s lip into his mouth, nibbling lightly before pressing soft kisses into it – softer than Gavin had ever had in his life. They felt… earnest. So fucking heartfelt and Gavin found himself terrified as something panged in his heart in kind. He shoved the feeling down into box after box with a soft  _oh fuck. Oh **fuck.**_

Nines kissed him like Gavin was something special, something pure. Like he wasn’t a glorified piece of trash, redeemed – only barely – by his job. If at all. Treated him like he could be more, was deserving of more. Like he was worthy of affection.

He was starting to believe it, too, and that was terrifying. Because that way lay madness. That way lay standards and expectations and inevitable disappointment, and he didn’t want… He didn’t want it to end that way. Just once.

His eyes burned and he bit his lip so hard he could almost convince himself the tears in his eyes was from the blood in his mouth and not the realization that he wasn’t good enough for Nines. 

“St-stop,” he finally growled, voice rough and broken like sharp shards of glass, cutting his throat and stinging his pride. “Fuck,  _stop_!”

It wasn’t his safe word, but Nines had a way of simply  _knowing_  things. Just like that, he stopped. He backed up and framed Gavin’s head with his forearms, fingers gentle where they brushed his sweaty locks from his brow. He scrutinized him so closely, and Gavin knew he couldn’t hide. His bullshit worked for everyone but Nines. The asshole.

“Do you want to use your word, Gavin?” He asked so kindly, so patiently. “It’s okay if you do.”

He did, but  _he didn’t_. He wanted to be worth it. To deserve that touch. He wanted it, wanted to be good enough. Fuck, he didn’t deserve it, but he wanted to.

“You should go,” he whispered instead, putting the weight of the decision on Nines. “You shouldn’t –  _fuck,_ you shouldn’t waste your time on me. I don’t…”

He had to clamp his jaw shut before his words broke up too embarrassingly. Nines pet his face and brushed a wetness from Gavin’s cheeks that the man refused to recognize.

“I’m free now,” he said softly. “Free to find out who I am. To make choices. To love. And I choose you, Gavin. Whatever you think you’re worth or not worth won’t change that. I’m staying. I choose you.”

Gavin sucked in a breath, shaky and throbbing in his lungs, and whispered, “Untie me. Fuck, untie me, untie me,  _untie me.”_

 _“Okay,”_  Nines said, seemingly disappointed. He reached and unlatched one cuff, and the second it was free Gavin dug his hand into those rich brown locks and jerked him forward to press a soft, flat kiss against his lips. His breath whistled and shuddered through his nose and he whined, “I want to touch you.  _I want to touch you.”_

Nines freed his hands and Gavin dug his fingers into the meat of Nines’ shoulders. He latched onto the android as though he were an anchor and waded through the overwhelming waters of Nines’ love just barely, only by holding onto him. Nines pressed kindness into his skin with soft pecks into his neck, sucking loving marks into his skin until he had Gavin keening and writhing beneath him. He let the man rut against his trouser clad knee, unheeding of the way Gavin ruined it with his excitement.

He touched Gavin as though he needed to memorize every last inch of him, and Gavin’s breath hitched as he realized that Nines  _could_. That he could keep this forever, this map of his body, his weaknesses – and it was intimate in a way Gavin had never experienced with anyone else before.

Nines loved him. He loved him with his hands and with the soft, whispering praise of his words. He loved him with his teeth and his tongue and his lips. Loved him until Gavin almost thought that maybe, just maybe, he could love himself.

And when Gavin came, spent and melted into the bed, Nines wrapped him in his arms and thanked him. Gavin was never more sure than in that moment that he didn’t deserve Nines. But he also knew he’d never willingly be able to give this up, this feeling. 

So he guessed he’d have to try to be worth a shit. For Nines.


	7. Vampires, Mind Control, Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds himself in over his head during an undercover mission to get intel on a serial killer that uses rather strange, vampire-like methods. But everyone knows vampires aren't real. Right?
> 
> Tags: Vampires, Mind Control/Thrall, Kidnapping

“Why am I here again?” Gavin groused as he slid up to the bar next to Hank, scowl firm on his face. “S’my night off.”

“You were just gonna lurk around some shit hole like this anyway,” Hank said, sliding a beer to Gavin despite the toxicity of their words.

Gavin snorted, popped the top off his beer on the edge of the counter and said, “You don’t know my life, shithead.”

Hank rolled his eyes and jerked his chin over his shoulder to a dark seating area on the far wall, away from the dance floor, and with a blink Gavin realized that  _Connor_  was over there.

“What the fuck is he wearing?” Gavin asked, truly too baffled by the robot’s overly large coat, beanie and general dock-worker grunge look to manage to keep up his clever quips.

“Thinks that makes him undercover. Don’t worry about it,” Hank shot back, “Kid’s got a lead on that serial killer we been tracking. A hunch, I guess. He thinks it’s more than one person. A cult maybe. And he thinks one of the people comes here. But the guy knows Connor’s face and I definitely don’t fit in. We need someone who doesn’t look like a cop.”

“ _Asshole_ ,” Gavin muttered, “That’s real cute way to say ‘ _we need your help, Gavin_ ’. You think you really got something on that vampire-wanna-be killer?”

It was tempting. The case was a hot one. There had been a lot of victims and no progress. There was a hefty bonus for whoever cracked it.

Hank sighed, fed up, and barked, “We need your help, Gavin. You willing to meet this guy or not?”

Gavin kicked at his bottle cap and watched it go skittering across the ground before sucking at his lip and sneering, “Fuck, fine, whatever. Who am I looking out for and what do ya need to know?”

Hank grinned.

“First thing’s first,” he said, reaching down to the duffel beside his chair and pushing it harshly into Gavin’s chest, “Kid says you’ll need to get changed. Guy likes a certain  _look_ , if you feel me.”

Gavin opened the duffel and turned red.

“Oh hell no!”

“You want that bonus or what, kid?”

_“Fuck you, Hank!”_

Twenty minutes later Gavin was teetering around the edge of the active bar, tugging uncomfortably at the mesh shirt Hank had somehow convinced him was “for the good of the case”. The leather pants  _pinched_. The only saving grace, if you could even call it that, was the sleeveless hoodie he had drawn over his head, more a crop top than any proper covering for his torso, but the hood gave him a little comfort. More than he had without it. At least his nipples weren’t exposed anymore. 

But he needed to look like the victims. Like bait.  _Mission a-fucking-ccomplished._

“This is ridiculous,” Gavin snarled beneath his breath so only the communications device he had hidden near his ear would catch it. From the shadows of the corner, away from all the action, he knew Hank was laughing.

“You look cute, kid.”

“Fuck off, grandpa!”

“You really wanna get into age?”

Gavin grumbled but dropped it. He sipped from his beer, nearly empty, and scanned for the man Connor had described. An android. A brawny, tall man with russet hair and programmed to ‘invite’ certain people for a ‘good time’ with the killer, if Connor’s hunch was right. And evidently Gavin was on the menu.

Based off the description the guy shouldn’t have been hard to find, and yet the more Gavin looked, the harder it seemed to parse people out of the crowd. The bar was getting lively quick, the music almost so thick he couldn’t quite hear Hank – and he definitely couldn’t see him anymore.

Focused as he was, he nearly leapt out of his skin when a hand touched his nearly naked lower back and asked into his ear, “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Jesus, man, give a guy a heart attack,” Gavin growled, pulling away. He turned to look and blinked, dumbstruck by the sight of Connor’s face, only  _different_. His eyes were blue like the ice of a glacier, and he was taller. Broader, even. His LED was missing. And his skin… Androids looked nearly indistinguishable from humans, but Gavin knew the difference between synthetic and human skin. This guy looked…  _real._

“Apologies. You were just so eye-catching, I couldn’t help myself.”

Gavin grunted and looked the man up and down. He was clad in a tight black v-neck, a sleek biker coat and biker gloves, and Gavin wondered if he actually rode or if he was just one of those pricks that liked to look the part.

“Yeah, well, paws off. I’m waiting for someone.”

“That’s too bad,” he said, stepping into Gavin’s space.

He opened his mouth to snap that the guy better  _check himself_  and  _step off_ , but then he caught sight of those eyes again and couldn’t seem to look away. They were churning somehow, distracting. Something was wrong.

“Wha—” His tongue thick and for a moment he wondered if he had been roofied before the thought was plucked from his head as though it had never been. He whimpered, confused, only aware that he had been thinking of something important but couldn’t remember what anymore.

“Good,” the man purred. “Let’s dance.”

He was dragged out onto the floor before he could even wrap his head around it, caught in the middle of a mob of dancing people as hands – maybe the stranger’s, maybe others’ – traced the sharpness of his hip bones that poked out from between his too tight pants and the meager cover of his mesh top. Dipping into his crop top, tweaking his nipples, lowering his hood to nibble on his neck. The music was thought-melting, driving all reason from his mind, and his limbs felt as though they were on autopilot as he swayed with the music and followed the direction those hands.

“I think I’m going to keep you,” a voice said into his throat, skin pinched by sharp canines but nothing broke.

“D-dun even know your n-name,” Gavin mumbled, tongue thick in his mouth and brows furrowed as an alarm bell rang in his head but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Hmm… I prefer not to share my given name,” the man said, pulling back to lock those strange eyes on him again, pleased with what he saw – a man,  _a cop_ , debauched, blushing and so malleable in his clutches. “But you can call me Nines.”

Nines.

Case files flooded his mind. Pictures of victims, locations, witness stories. All they had was a calling card – a solitary card from a beautifully designed solitaire set: the nine of hearts.

His heart began to thunder, but even that slowly stilled beneath the man’s gaze as he held him close and forced them both to continue dancing as though nothing was the matter.

“But y’can’t be an a-android,” Gavin muttered mostly to himself, baffled by the face he shared with Connor. Had Connor set him up? No… No… His thoughts got fuzzy again and he whined when Nines nipped him with a little chuckle and a soft, “Poor confused little cop.”

He pulled back and grinned, and his teeth were sharper than they should have been.

“Where do you think they got the design from? Fitting, don’t you think? To design the ageless after the immortal.”

 _Oh God,_  Gavin breathed, cursing as his body melted into those hands and that mouth returned to his throat, the nipping just as innocently as before and yet if felt so different now. More dangerous. He tried to reach for his headset to find it gone. He couldn’t see Hank, he couldn’t—

“Ssh, I’ve got you.”

All thought melted away as Nines’ tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting both sweet and yet strangely coppery. Nines kissed him like he was hellbent on sucking the very air from Gavin’s lungs, and he only parted when the man looked fully gone, eyes blank and lust-filled as he melted into his touch and awaited directions – throat swollen, blood just at the surface, waiting to be pierced. Nines’ brushed that spot with a thumb and chuckled, “Yes. I think I’ll keep you, little cop. You’re just too much fun.”

Hank and Connor shoved their way through the crowd, but they couldn’t find him. 

Gavin was gone.


	8. Inflation, Enema, Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets in over his head trying to do something sexy for Nines.
> 
> Tags: Enema Play, Inflation, Aphrodisiac, Thirium

Gavin didn’t realize how big of a mistake he had made until it was far, far too late to lift so much as a finger about it. He was a prick and a loser and an asshole, but every now and then he  _liked_  (though he would never admit it) to do something special for Nines. To convince himself that he was capable of, at least in some remote way, deserving the android’s affections. Nines never asked for these sudden displays, and they almost always went above and beyond reason. So once again, Gavin found himself in a bind trying to prove he could set aside his prick-ish nature for at least one night.

All because he hadn’t properly researched the effects of Thirium on the human body. In a sense he  _knew._ And he kicked himself later for his utter blindness for not connecting that shoving something that was part of a wide-spread drug up the sensitive tract of his asshole (a easy absorption method for the body, fuck, why hadn’t he considered that?!) would lead to misery.

After all, it wasn’t exactly a secret what Thirium could do to a man.

Nines found him bloated in a tub with the enema tube still plugging his ass, pupils so wide they eclipsed the steel of his irises. His limbs were practically melted in the tub, his body a useless puddle but for his prick standing at attention, throbbing helplessly as he tried ineffectually to paw at it between keening whines. 

Globs of shocking blue oozed from around the nozzle of his enema and trailed into the tub, leaving lovely lines between Gavin’s cheeks and shivering thighs from when he had tried to struggle out of the tub and failed. The bag of the enema was empty, Nines noted. He could see the readout of Gavin’s vitals from the doorway. Elevated heart rate and blood pressure, increased hormones and temperature. The human equivalent of a chemically induced rut, and Gavin was lost in the high of it. 

Nines knelt beside the tub and traced the man’s inflated belly with tender, gentle fingers – his own pump regulator jumping when Gavin pressed back into the tub and moaned at the simple touch.

“Nines,” Gavin whined, hand still trying to jack himself off and failing spectacularly, “Nines, Nines, Nines.”

“I’m here, Gavin,” Nines said, voice dark with a sudden, clawing hunger building in his code. “I’m here.”

“Please,” Gavin keened.

He fumbled at his plug, but his fingers couldn’t catch the tube well enough to pull it; but it meant Gavin was still present enough to know his blunder. 

Nines did one last quick analysis, just to ensure Gavin was in no true peril. Content, he decided on his course of action. He swept a sweaty curl from Gavin’s brow and traced his flushed and straining face until the detective finally looked away from his prick and caught Nines’ gaze, panting hoarsely.

“Why did you do this?” Nines asked.

Gavin swallowed down a whine, something like a flicker of irritation passing over his face, and Nines knew it was because Gavin hated the sound of his own weakness – hated being so lost for a reason as stupid as lack of foresight.

“Fer’you,” he mumbled around a thick tongue. 

Nines purred at that, a deep and throaty noise from deep in his chest that left him warm and pleased and hungry. He let his fingers wander down to Gavin’s leaping pulse, visible in his corded neck, and further still to the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He brushed one nipple kindly, then tweaked it hard.

Gavin yelped, then moaned before biting his lip and growling, beyond words.

“You could have hurt yourself,” Nines said, tweaking the nipple again.

Gavin squirmed in the tub, his prick hard, throbbing and leaking more than ever from the attention to his chest despite the way it twinged and hurt. When Nines had decided Gavin had had enough, he pulled away – noting the look of horror in Gavin’s eyes when the man thought he was leaving – before climbing into the tub at Gavin’s feet and hefting him until his legs framed either side of Nines’ waist and spread his cheeks, revealing the nozzle and oozing blue around it.

Gavin wriggled, keen to be free of it.

Nines took his time taking in the scene. Gavin, his belly soft with Thirium and his mind lost to the gift he had intended for Nines. Face flush, chest pleasantly pink with arousal and the pinching of Nines’ fingers. One nipple rosy and swollen, his hole fluttering and blue.

“Your gift was lovely,” Nines said, eyes caught on the dazed look Gavin gave him, confused why the android was stalling. “But I think you need to learn a lesson on taking care of yourself, Gavin.”

Gavin made a confused, abortive little noise in his throat as Nines raised him by the hips and canted them up, sliding the man further into the swell of the tub, his shoulders taking the brunt of his weight and sloshing the Thirium further up his guts. 

Nines removed the nozzle gently and watched the way Gavin’s hole fluttered from the loss, slack from the Thirium’s erotic effects and winking ever so slightly around a loosening gape. Behind it, blue burbled welcomingly. Nines’ stomach – or whatever equivalent – warmed with the pleasant thought of the meal ahead. He licked his lips and Gavin whimpered, thoughts beginning to connect in his head.

“I’m going to keep you full until you’re coming dry, Gavin,” Nines said distinctly, just as aware as Gavin of the glistening precum gliding over the little hill of the detective’s distended belly and the drain of Thirium further and further into his body. “Then and only then will I help you stand to drain the Thirium out. After I’ve had  _my fill_ , of course. Then maybe you’ll think about your wellbeing in the future when you decide to try something without me.”

Then he raised Gavin’s hips a little more and bent down to meet that gift halfway, tongue slipping in easily to lap at blue-coated insides without having to work at the muscle for entry at all. Gavin jerked feebly and clawed at the sides of the tub, fingers squealing as he tried to swallow down his whimpers and moans. 

It took time, but eventually he came and nothing wept from his cock. And not once did Nines touch the man’s dick. He wanted it to take time, he wanted to savor his meal.

He wanted Gavin to remember it.

And when the man was lolling weakly in his arms, pulled up into a squat within Nines’ bracing hold to void what was left of that lovely, lovely blue, Nines whispered into his ear, petting his sweaty hair all the while, “I need you to be careful, I–”

Nines swallowed, aware he couldn’t take the moment back. But the sight of Gavin – loose and trusting in his care, knowing Nines would ease him down to earth – made his coding twinge and act before he could stop himself.

_“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

He figured Gavin didn’t hear it. Lost and dribbling Thirium and his own spend. But Gavin dug his face further into the kindness of Nines’ throat and chest and murmured, “Same. S’why I did’it.”

Nines held him close as Gavin’s thighs trembled between his own, melted against his body. What a pair they made, the two of them. 

Nines wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	9. Vampire AU Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes, just not how he expected.
> 
> Tags: Vampires, mind control, kidnapping, somnophilia, biting

Gavin woke slowly, as though from the clutches of a heady drug. His mind felt foggy and his eyes felt as heavy as his limbs felt leaden, but the more he focused, the more he realized he wasn’t waking in his bed or in any true sleeping position at all.

He was waking atop a stranger’s dick, his thighs shivering as he straddled another man’s lap. He blinked and moaned, confused –  _and fuck, it felt good_  – as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. But every thrust chased the thoughts away, making it hard to focus past  _– fuck, yes, there, harder._

Instead of pawing at the stranger and pushing him away, he found his hands seeking purchase and stability on his shoulders as his hips began to grind, seeking more attention and greater depth to the dick spearing him.

“Ah, there you are,” the stranger said, pulling back to grasp Gavin by the chin and look at him even when Gavin grumbled – confused and irritated and overwhelmed and embarrassed – and tried to shy away. A thumb stroked his kiss swollen lower lip. Gavin thought his mouth tasted a little weird, too, but not from any drug. He knew the taste of another man’s cock on his tongue; he just couldn’t fucking remember it.

“Y’drugged’me,” he slurred, blinking to clear the haze in his vision as –  _Connor? No… Not Connor. The stranger from the bar, the suspect. Nines –_ smiled like he was a very cute dog to be patted and guided.

“No, pet,” Nines said, dipping a thumb into Gavin’s mouth with no resistance. The moment Gavin tried to bite him, he felt the thought flee his head, leaving him frowning even as he sucked the man’s thumb obediently. “I don’t need drugs to get what I want. Not when you want it so bad, you horny little thing. I barely had to push at all, you crave so desperately to be wanted. To be touched.”

“Nnn,” Gavin moaned, throat caught on a no. That wasn’t right. He didn’t want this, he was helping Connor and that shithead Hank and—

_Hands on his hips, teeth at his throat and those eyes; looking at him like he knew him. Fire blooming in his groan and a haze, his mind slipping away._

“Drugs,” Gavin grunted again, convinced, until something shivered in his chest – weak and needy and making him feel boneless and post-orgasmic minus the actual fun part – when a tongue stroked at two swollen points on his neck. Punctures, he realized as that tongue dipped gently into them, laving pressure into the wound and spreading that weird soft feeling further.

“No, pet,” Nines said into his throat, “This is all you. You were made for me as so very few are. Made for the night and my teeth and to dance on my dick. It’s been so long since I found another like you. So long since last we met.”

That struck a cord, made his head hurt. He whimpered and Nines swallowed down his complaints with a hot tongue and eager lips until he nearly forgot he was in danger here, that he hadn’t climbed atop that cock of his own accord and he had been  _working_ before this.

“You’re the killer,” Gavin gasped, as certain as he was strangely weak beneath the man’s touch. He needed his gun, a weapon – anything. The thought scattered and he moaned, knowing he once again forgot something important; but what?

“A killer,” Nines admitted, “But not yours. Never yours. I’m not your killer, pet.”

“Then’wha?”

Nines thrust hard three times, making Gavin keen in ways that caused him to blush furiously even as his cock bobbed eagerly on his belly.

“Your soulmate,” Nines said and Gavin felt the realization sear into him, setting gears into place in his mind as though they had gone without a special, specific part to wind properly all this time.

He spilled and Nines fucked him through it until he was slack and whimpering, weak as a kitten as he gathered him into his arms and played with the bite he had branded into his flesh.

“Mine,” Nines purred possessively, stroking and petting and nibbling on every oversensitized inch of him. “Forever.”

 

 


	10. Reverse AU, Clothing, Nipples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard buys his android partner a very special new 'uniform'.
> 
> Inspired by artwork from LusciousWhiteflame on Tumblr.  
> https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/179448580244/reverse-au-i-saw-the-hoodie-challengememe
> 
> Tags: Reverse AU, clothing, nipples

Richard hadn’t known what to expect when the station had first assigned him with GV900. In all honestly, androids were tools that he could appreciate in theory and could see the benefit of them in the field, but he had no strong feelings about them either way. He was an asset at best, something to dismiss at worst. He hadn’t anticipated anything developing from something as mundane as being assigned an android and yet here he was, sprawled on his bed and maintaining amused stoicism as he awaited his android –  _his partner_  – to come out in his  _gift_.

It was precisely how the advertisement had described, the android it had been modelled on being of a similar frame to Gavin’s, even if Gavin was in fact rather unique; small and slender whereas most androids were generally built with more average proportions in relation to their intended gender. The hoodie, although the word had more letters to it than the garment had fabric, framed GV900’s pectorals just as Richard had hoped it would. Gavin was a slight model, built for speed and agility during pursuit, but he was also toned. Softer, perhaps, than Richard himself but his chest still had modest muscle tone that Richard loved to fill his palms with. To see it on display made a desire rouse within him like a lazy beast first waking after a long sleep, intrigued by the scent of nearby meat.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Gavin said, arms crossed in an outward display of irritation, but Richard knew the gesture’s real intent – to cover his nipples. Unlike humans, Gavin had no real need for nakedness, not on a system perspective. In his many layers the GV900 was always snarky and ready for a quick quip. But without them he became something new, something softer. Shy, almost, although the unit always pressed itself to work past that. But it was there all the same. 

 _Delicious shyness_.

Gavin leaned one shoulder on the doorframe, halfway scowling and yet just as shocked and amused as Richard knew he would be. Gavin was too eccentric to simply accept any garment a human gave him without complaint – that was half the fun of buying the hoodie to begin with.

“Hardly,” Richard said, setting his tablet aside to better regard his partner. “It’s exactly as described.”

“Yeah, well, it’s obviously not my fucking size, dipshit.  _Humans_ , you can’t even buy clothes on your own or what? What’s this supposed to even be? A joke?”

“Or a uniform,” Richard mused, hiding his pleasure behind a defined, serious mask when a flush spread over the android’s cheeks. “I was thinking you had nothing to change into when we are home, just your police uniform. Obviously, that’s not suitable attire for relaxation.”

Gavin snorted and crossed the room to prowl up the bed, his crop top of a hoodie doing little to hid the exposed line of his spine or the way his muscles stretched and moved beneath the simulated illusion of his skin. Gavin let Richard’s long, crossed legs split his own and didn’t stop until he was nearly straddling his lap, still on his knees, no doubt enjoying his momentary view from above Richard for once.

“Relaxation,” he said, sharp and yet interested, “I knew you were a kinky bastard. I look like a fucking porno-pool boy. I’m surprised you didn’t just cut to the chase and buy me a maid’s outfit. Some big fucking frilly skirt and one of those lacy corsets, fake some cleavage.”

Richard made a show of considering Gavin’s words, fingers on his own chin as he regarded him and said, “That could be arranged, if you’d prefer it.”

If possible, Gavin flushed deeper at the reversal – so deliciously responsive in comparison to most androids Richard had met. His brother’s partner was stoic by comparison, minus a few blooming mannerisms. Richard wondered once again who had created the GV900 and how his personality was so bright in comparison to the coding of a thousand other faces all similarly designed to serve. There were rumors he was unique.

“You kinky freak. Return it,” Gavin said shortly, hands awkwardly going for his too short top to remove it, but Richard grabbed his exposed waist and rubbed at the jut of his slender hip bones, startling him to stillness.

“I bought it for me,” Richard admitted softly. He could feel the thump of Gavin’s thirium pump increasing beneath his fingers. “I wanted to see you like this.”

“What, naked?” Gavin spat, but he was curious – like a wary cat, too intrigued for his own good. Richard could feel the android’s thighs quivering on either side of his own. “There’s simpler ways—”

“—No. On display,” Richard said, one hand holding Gavin in place by the hip while the other turned to splay itself flat against the soft rise of his stomach and up, over the gentle movement of his muscles, his skin so warm beneath his hand. Gavin felt even slighter like this, like a bird in the hand, bones hollow. Sometimes his skin bled into a flicker of shocked white beneath Richard’s hand before blooming back into a flushed tan, his embarrassment pinkening his chest and tummy now.

And yet despite all this, Gavin pressed into his palm. His stomach quivered beneath his touch.

Richard saw it the moment the android thought he could turn the tables on him. Gavin grinned and reached to the part in fabric that exposed his chest and began to toy with his small, rosy nipples, leering.

“Like this?” He asked.

Richard hummed and leaned back into his pillows to better watch Gavin’s ‘display’.

“Kinky old man,” Gavin growled, “This excite you?”

“It appears to excite you.”

Before Gavin could so much as open his mouth, tongue caught on a moment of surprise, Richard took him by the hips again and flipped them so that he was atop the android, his small waist between his thighs as he took both wrists and pinned them above Gavin’s head. It exposed him even further, his chest pert with the strain of his stretching and his nipples even pinker from Gavin’s toying. Richard took him in, the whole length of him, and finally let hunger begin to steal over the mask of his normally stoic face, no longer able to contain it.

“Well I’m on fucking display now, asshole,” Gavin growled to cover the eager thrumming of his thirium pump, the flush of his excitement, the tremble of his limbs. “Now what?”

Richard smiled and leaned down, lips a scant inch from one peeked nipple and eyes up on Gavin as he said, simply, “Now we relax.”


	11. ABO, Heat, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's an Omega in hiding, truly resentful of his second gender. He's always had a good control on it ever since the incident, but his suppressants fail one day, and he's left to the mercy of an unlikely ally. 
> 
> Tags: Mentions of Past Rape, Body Horror, ABO, Panic Attack, Hurt/Comfort

It took him a stupid amount of time to catch on. Later, he’ll blame it on heat brain, but for now there is no time. He was feverish and it is winter, and it was easy enough to assume that there was a chill creeping into his bones and sapping his strength with illness rather than admitting to himself the truth. 

The truth was that he was going into heat, a truth he was blindsided by because he had not had one in years thanks to his suppressants. Not just trashy side alley shit either; medical grade suppressants. The sort that kept you heat free for months, not weeks at best, days at worst. There had been a recall, but not in his area. He hadn’t thought anything of it.

He had gone to work because he thought it was just the common cold, something a healthy dose of dayquil could handle and a short day at the office.

But the first finger of sleek that seeped from his hole froze him on the spot, back rigid like a street pole, swaying only to the tune of his utter horror. It couldn’t be, he thought. Sweat, maybe – but it wasn’t sweat. He could tell by the thickness of it, the way it crawled over his taint and down his thigh so lazily. He was going into heat. In the precinct. His years of obscuring his status would be over; there was no covering this with “I slept with a horny omega last night” stories.

They would know. And they would look at him as people always looked at him; like meat, like a thing, like he wasn’t anything more than a hole and a womb.

He didn’t even realize how hard his heart was thundering until someone came up beside him and took him by the shoulder with a soft, “Gavin, your heart rate is elevated, are you–”

He shakes the hand off with blind fury, eyes wild when he spins on heel to snarl, “ _don’t fucking touch me!”_ like a wounded animal. He runs before they can say a word about it. Runs for the only thing that’s ever helped even as – somewhere – he belatedly recognizes the face of the person who had reached for him, but he doesn’t stop.

He runs.

His skin was prickling. He felt like he was on fire, but his skin also felt frozen; like a drowned soul from a ship at sea, no one to hear his calls in the debris as he sank into the ink and mire. Heats were like that: like a glacier. Inconspicuous at first glance – a fever, a chill,  _a need._  Sore bones and muscles that ached. But beneath the darkness of the water it floated so innocently in lay a maze of treacherous hormones and sensations built to sink the ships of an Omega’s control, stranding them in an ocean of desire and instinct and drooling wombs, eager for a thick dick to knot them. He could feel the water filling his ship, floor by floor, robbing him of his sanity.

He needed to wake up.

So he ran to the showers even though he couldn’t breathe; air whistling through his lungs like crushed screams. Luck granted him one mercy – the showers were empty. 

He turned on the nearest tab with hands that shook too hard, too weak, and did not even bother strip his skin of his clothing. He couldn’t. A layer lost was a layer closer to being fucked like the Omega he so desperately pretended not to be, and he couldn’t afford it even as panic lit every pore on fire, even as his heat burned him from the inside out.

It took a minute for the chill of the water to penetrate his thick coat, his hoodie, his shirt, his skin. His clothing weighed him down like a death sentence, making his knees shake harder to hold him up. He pressed his forehead to the tile and screwed shut his eyes and tried to swallow the helpless gibbering building in his throat. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t draw a long enough breath to manage more than a pathetic, whimpering wheeze. His chest felt like a vice keen on killing him, like an elephant crushing him slowly, like a heart attack. He almost welcomed it; at least then it’d be over.

He focused on counting the drops of water that hit his head. Focused on getting to ten before drawing in a breath for another ten before exhaling for another.

Nothing helped. It had been too long since the last time. He reached for the suggestions his therapist had offered after – after –

A sob bubbled up his throat as he remembered all the hands that had taken him, touched him, robbed him of what the world had tried to portray to him as romantic but was merely animalistic and cruel. Six Alphas and even a Beta, taking advantage of him when he was young, and stupid, and his heats too new and irregular to properly track. 

The way they had stretched him rung like a funeral bell in his bones, mimicked by the natural slackening of his hole as his heat unfurled into a proper blaze with every passing second. 

They’d find him, they always did. They’d find him, and here – in this place of justice and law and order – he’d be raped again. Raped, ruined, demoted, fired–

“Gavin.”

He swallowed down the hurt, wrecked sound that threatened to spill from his lips, clenching it behind grit teeth, and braced himself. He whirled, teeth bared and snarling, spitting mad, hoping beyond hope he could simply intimidate the Alphas away. He was not soft, he was not cute, he was not some soft cunt to be fucked and thrown away and forgotten, and he  _would not_  be taken again, he wouldn’t, he–

It was Nines.

He stood a good few feet away, a polite distance. A quick look confirmed that the door was locked; barred from the inside. A towel stuffed into the crease to prevent his scent from escaping, no one would know he was in here. So Nines was selfish, he turned his glare back upon him.

Fine, one was easier to fight.

Only… Nines wasn’t approaching him. The man didn’t even look remotely hungry; pale eyes limpid and passive as ever as he waited for… what?

“What the fuck do you want?” Gavin snarled, “Get out!”

“You’re in heat,” Nines said like Gavin might had fucking missed it.

“No shit,” was all he could manage to snarl back, too furious for something witty.

“I can help–” but Nines’ words melted into an echo of another time, another man’s promise when he collapsed in public. The way he ‘helpfully’ took him inside. The way he invited  _others_  to help him too. So lost is he in the memory, he barely catches Nines say, “I’ve turned off all programming that would recognize your second gender, Gavin. I won’t touch you. I just want to keep you safe.”

“ _Safe,”_  Gavin spits, because he hasn’t been safe since the day he presented. He was foolish for thinking suppressants made him invisible. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“Yes. I’ll watch the door. When everyone is gone, I’ll take you home to finish your heat alone, in peace. I’ll guard the door. No one will touch you again.”

Again.

His stomach fell, and before he could stop himself his knees were bending, sliding him down the wall to sit in a puddle of falling shower water and draining slick.

“You know,” he gasped, then harder, “ _You knew_.”

“I read your file when we became partners.”

“It’s not in my fucking file!”

“It is in your medical and psych evaluation.”

Simple, brisk; as though his breach of privacy were no more significant than cleaning off a desk. He was furious. No, that wasn’t quite right. He  _wanted_ to be furious. He reached for it, even, only his anger – so often close to his skin – was not there.

Instead there was only relief. Because  _androids_ could actually fucking control themselves. And for once in his life, someone knew, someone  _saw him,_ and understood. 

He watched Nines standing at attention before him, hands clasped behind his back. There was no hunger there, no wild Alpha dominance. Only a steady, tempered presence and… concern, Gavin realized. He wondered when he started being able to read Nines well enough to see the distinction in his stoic face; but it was there.

Nines backed up until he was across the showers, parallel to Gavin. He sat slowly, a dry mimicry of Gavin’s position, and remained silent.

“You don’t have to,” Gavin tried, one last ditch effort at keeping his core together, at not admitting he needed help.

He wondered what he would say. Perhaps a fake attempt at repairing Gavin’s pride with a soft “I know” when they both knew very well that while Gavin could maybe stop one Alpha, he couldn’t stop an entire precinct of them. Maybe a gentle “I’d hate myself if I didn’t,” as though Nines were capable of something so utterly human as self-judgement; that sort of thinking wasn’t conducive for the mission, even if his missions were self identified now.

Perhaps it was merely that Gavin was useless right now, and Nines needed him in one piece. Few cops were willing to oust human resources for silicon replacements after all, maybe–

“Do you want me to go?”

Gavin froze. It was like a bird finally singing at dawn, breaking the suffocating silence of a long, dead night. Gavin opened his eyes and for the first time felt truly capable of seeing the man – his partner – sitting across from him.

No one had ever asked, before. He always told how to handle it, as though he were a child. Go to your room with this toy, hide away, let me ease your pain, let me fuck it away, be a good little omega and obey. 

Did he want Nines to go away?

“ _No.”_

Nines simply nodded. He needed nothing more than that. To him, it was simple. Gavin needed help. Gavin did not want to be touched. Gavin did not want anyone else to touch him. Gavin wanted to ride out his heat in peace, on his terms, and forget it ever happened. Like a list, Nines quantified it, analyzed it, and then set about executing it: protect Gavin. Don’t touch him. Keep him safe until it’s done.

Gavin scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his wet, chilled palms and curled his knees to his chest as though that could hide what the shower couldn’t. 

Nines never touched him. Even when night fell and the precinct cleared – the night shift in another part of the building – Nines still did not touch him. He merely asked if Gavin wanted to go home, and when Gavin nodded – too untrusting of the strength of his own voice – asked if he needed help walking.

He didn’t, so Nines still did not touch him.

He unbound the door and ensured no one awaited them outside. He guided Gavin to Gavin’s vehicle and revoked him of only one privilege – Gavin could not drive. And while it smarted and stung, Gavin knew it was for safety and not a barb toward his gender. He swallowed it down and tossed Nines his keys.

Nines already knew where he lived, of course he did.

He escorted him to his door, and while part of Gavin hated being guarded like a flower, he also appreciated one feeling he had not had in years: he was not worried that an Alpha would sneak up on him tonight. That they’d use their voice and their presence and their scent to worsen his condition until he was slick-dumb and whining, ass in the air.

Nines waiting in the doorway when Gavin entered and asked, “Do you want me to stay?”

This time Gavin answered quickly.

“Yes.”

So he did. He stayed on the couch all three days of Gavin’s heat. Pride and pain kept Gavin for asking for him,  _for his dick_ , during the worst of it. Nines never knocked to join him. Merely left him water and food occasionally outside the door and said as much before disappearing to watch the door again. He had blocked off the front door with a towel again, to catch the worst of his scent. He waited, silent and understanding.

And when it was done, he was there.

Gavin stood in the hall that led to his family room sheepishly, unfamiliar with this specific discomfort – gratitude. He rubbed at his neck, freshly showered and in his comfort clothing, the baggier and softer, the better. He searched for the words to say, but dumbly could find nothing better than, “Thanks… for uh… you know.”

Nines nodded as though those simple, hollow words were in fact paragraphs. He rose from his couch – dented from his presence – and said, “It was no problem, detective.”

_Detective._

In Nines’ eyes, nothing had changed. Suddenly Gavin felt the world tip beneath his feet, convinced that they had all gotten it wrong all this time. Androids were not a menace to throw away, they were not sentient toasters stealing jobs. Androids were… the best of them, the best of humanity. People tempered down and filtered of qualities until only the things that mattered remained: kindness, focus, respect.

Gavin scratched at three days of stubble to mask the shattered sound of his breath and nodded, unable to fathom the words to what he was feeling. He couldn’t catch Nines’ eyes, but he forced himself when the android began to bid his farewell, evidently sure that he was encroaching on Gavin’s privacy now that he was no longer needed.

“Don’t,” Gavin said before he could stop himself.

Nines stilled like a pond, beautiful and patient; older than he looked. Perhaps he was. Perhaps Gavin was staring at centuries of human wisdom, refined to a concentrated body, rather than an android of a year. 

“At least let me make your breakfast. Christ, do you even fucking eat?” Gavin grumbles quickly, his gratitude minced by too many years of loneliness and fear and pain. He winces, angry at himself, but stills when Nines smiles.

“I can eat,” Nines said. His smile wasn’t like Connor’s – puppy wide with too much eyes. It was tempered as all of him was, subdued and yet somehow more meaningful that way. “I would like that.”

“Good,” Gavin said, “I hope you like omelets, it’s all I can fucking do.”

Nines chuckles, and for the first time in years, Gavin breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> funkzpiel on tumblr


End file.
